Isurugi Camice
Isurugi Camice is a character introduced in the second season of Mobile Suit Gundam IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS. Personality & Character Isurugi is introduced as McGillis Fareed's assistant and second-in-command following his rise to power. He is a calm and composed man who faithfully follows orders. His loyalty stems from his harsh background of being raised in a space colony, and thus he identifies with McGillis' goal of creating a world based on one's abilities and not connections. He has no qualms sacrificing himself if that allows McGillis to reach his goal. Skills & Abilities Isurugi is a skilled mobile suit pilot, and has access to Outer Sphere's informations thanks to his unique network. History After a meeting of the Seven Stars, Isurugi and McGillis discuss the situation at the Mars branch. When McGillis commented that he has someone he can trust on Mars, Isurugi asks if it's a friend. McGillis answers that he has none. Isurugi is later given command of a battle-ship and dispatched to Mars in order to assist Tekkadan in defeating the Dawn Horizon Corps. He participates in the battle by piloting a Schwalbe Graze. Isurugi is present when Rustal Elion verbally spars with McGillis after a meeting and comments on the Elion Family Head. He is eventually tasked with strengthening ties with Tekkadan by building relations between the organization and the economic bloc leaders. When Tekkadan discovers a mobile armor buried on Mars, Isurugi accompanies McGillis to investigate. After it is activated, he is given the Helmwige Reincar and sorties alongside McGillis. The two are then confronted by Vidarin his Gundam Vidar, but he was immediately called off by Julieta Juris to join up with Iok Kujan. During the battle with mobile armor Hashmal, Isurugi attempted to strike the mobile armor with the Helmwige Reincar's large sword, but it easily evaded and countered with a powerful kick that threw him and his mobile suit away. When Mikazuki Augus arrived in his Gundam Barbatos Lupus, Isurugi was ordered by McGillis to provide support, but Mikazuki declined their help. Isurugi then remains on the side with McGillis and Julieta, and they watched in amazement as Mikazuki fought one on one with the Hashmal. Isurugi was so shocked by the battle that he could not respond when Mikazuki borrowed the Helmwige Reincar's large sword to finish off the mobile armor. During the battle between the Coup d'etat group led by McGillis Fareed and the Arianrhod fleet, Isurugi launched in his Helmwige Reincar and led a team of mobile suits to support the group's struggling young officer forces after his request was approved by McGillis. Later, Isurugi and his team intervened in the fight between McGillis, who was piloting the Gundam Bael, and Gaelio Bauduin who was in the Gundam Kimaris Vidar. However, Gaelio and his Gundam Kimaris Vidar was too powerful, and Isurugi and his team struggled to hold the enemy back. Thankfully, McGillis returned to save Isurugi. As the battle between Gundam Bael and Gundam Kimaris Vidar was too fast paced, Isurugi could not back up McGillis. He later noticed Tekkadan's chaff and ordered the rest of the Coup d'etat group to retreat. When the Gundam Kimaris Vidar's drill knee was about to hit the Gundam Bael, Isurugi and his Helmwige Reincar rushed in. The drill knee penetrated the suit's cockpit and fatally wounded Isurugi. Despite this, he still managed to hold back the Gundam Kimaris Vidar, allowing McGillis to retreat, and with his last breath, he explains to Gaelio why he supported McGillis. Relationships ;* McGillis Fareed : Isurugi is McGillis' direct subordinate. He has shown complete loyalty to McGillis, going so far as to assist him in his efforts to defeat Rustal Elion and his forces. Isurugi is also aware of the steps McGillis took to take his father's place as the head of the Fareed family. McGillis doesn't view him as a friend as he proclaimed he no longer has friends, yet that does not bother Isurugi, content as he is as his subordinate. By his own admission, Isurugi is willing to die if his actions help McGillis to eventually reach his goal. Category:Mobile Suit Gundam Category:Armor Users Category:Pilot Category:Driver Category:Gunslinger Category:Martian Category:Gjallarhorn Category:Deceased Category:Murdered Category:Male Category:Military Category:Code of Honor Category:Killed In Action Category:Leaders of Teams Category:Warrior